Talk:Yamato
I do not recall Yamato appearing in Shippuuden #1. --Dubtiger 03:26, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :It's just for a short moment, at least in the anime.Jacce 10:00, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Image The image here isn't good at all. It looks like overzealous fan art more than a canonical image from the series. And it certainly doesn't properly depict what he looks like. Could someone find a better image and upload it with a good file name and tag it with a fair use rationale so we can replace this one with it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Apr 5, 2008 @ 21:48 (UTC) : It has been replaced.....with a non-liensed non-fair used image. Also, don't you think Yamato should be Tenzo? You have his real name, so why don't use it instead of using a fake name given by Tsunade? --'Kakashi Namikaze' Talk, 01:00, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::Cause if memory serves me correctly, more people user Yamato. Hell even Yamato prefers Yamato over Tenzo.--TheUltimate3 01:20, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::Remember Tobi and Madara Uchiha? If a character has a real name, then we use their real name for the title and infoboxes. What name we use in-content though depends on the context of the section. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jun 10, 2008 @ 04:14 (UTC) Spoiler tag Isen't there anyway to shorten the spoiler tag, so the text can be next to the info box, not below it? Jacce 14:18, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Yamato yamato on the mission with sai and anko to find where kabuto is..--Stevenji 05:25, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :True, but for verification, we need to wait for the scanlation before we add it to the article. --Mewshuji 10:37, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Name Everyone calls him Yamato, and "Tenzo" was only mentioned once or twice. And didn't it call him Yamato in the Data Book? ~~Zeus~~ :No matter, his real name is Tenzo, as stated by Kakashi. End of discussion. Jacce 21:23, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Family :Even though he's genetic source is Hashirama Senju, shud it be stated as his family??? Hashirama Senju's not really any part of his family, he was just genetically altered by Orochimaru...Technically if he's related to Hashirama Senju, he shud also be related to Tobirama Senju and Tsunade...AlienGamer | Talk 11:02, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Chuunin According to the third databook, he graduated the academy at age 6 and at the same age, he became a chuunin. Could it be verified by you guys as well and placed in his article? - MadaraU (talk) 06:21, 23 July 2009 (UTC) abilities i think the water release should also added in the abilities section.--Narutodude (talk) 19:28, 24 July 2009 (UTC)Narutodude :It is mentioned under Wood Element Techniques. Jacce | Talk 19:43, 24 July 2009 (UTC) jonin Shouldn't his highest rank be listed as Jonin? He is in the same situation as Kakashi, he is a Jonin who was serving in the Anbu. Anbu is composed of chunin and jonin level shinobi, therefore it's not a rank higher than jonin in itself. (talk) 17:52, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :The ANBU is composed of any person deemed fit, not just jōnin and chūnin. Generally, it is considered higher than jōnin, although technically it doesn't belong to the same hierarchy. That said, Yamato isn't a jōnin, he's just an ANBU. For all ew know, he never even held the rank of jōnin. Yamato's situation is completely different from Kakashi's --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::This reminds me why does kakashi have Jonin instead of ANBU Captain ?Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 21:52, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::Kakashi has jōnin and not ANBU because the ranking between these two ranks isn't entirely clear. As I said before, ANBU and jōnin are from entirely different hierarchies, meaning they cannot be simply compared. Because of this, and the fact that Kakashi has been a jōnin since way before the start of the series and has done most of his major acts as a jōnin and not as an ANBU, we decided to put in the jōnin rank instead of the ANBU rank. :::If I'm not mistaken, steps are being taken to put both ranks in his infobox, though. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::That would be for the good. Xfing (talk) 10:47, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai? Is the Wood Release really a Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit)? If so, the Second Hokage (First Hokage's brother) and the Fifth Hokage (First Hokage's granddaughter) should also have those abilities. However, why do they not have those abilities? Kekkei Genkai? Is the Wood Release really a Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit)? If so, the Second Hokage (First Hokage's brother) and the Fifth Hokage (First Hokage's granddaughter) should also have those abilities. However, why do they not have those abilities?--Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 16:22, September 27, 2009 (UTC)